Memories
by Twilight Walters
Summary: When Scully's recollection of her abduction starts becoming clear she takes comfort in her partner and with a little match making from Skinner and Margaret Scully who knows what might happen? Set around season three. Alternate ending to Bad Dreams. R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memories

Author: Twilight Walters

Rating: PG/K+

Categories: Story - Romance Angst

Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance S

poilers: Colony, Duane Barry

Summary: When Scully's recollection of her abduction starts becoming clear she takes comfort in her partner and with a little match making from Skinner and Margaret Scully who knows what might happen? Set around season three.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Feedback: I would love to hear what you think, please let me know but be gentle.

x

Memories By Twilight Walters

In a car in the middle of no-where's-ville Nr. Washington 01:13am

Dana Scully woke with a jolt. (it was just a dream) she thought to herself, (it was just a dream, It wasn't real) She was sat in the passenger set of yet another rental car, on yet another waste of time 'case'. She rubbed her eyes wearily. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept properly. She looked over to her partner who looked almost as tired as she did.

"Why do we do this Mulder?" Scully asked him.

Agent Mulder glanced over to his partner "It's our job; it's what we get paid for." He had replied so matter of factually that she almost believed him. "You're tired, get some sleep. It shouldn't be long now."

"I'm fine" Scully replied snappily. (She's been doing that a lot lately) Mulder thought to himself making a mental note, she carried on "In fact why don't we swap. I could do with something different to do. Other then thinking about what a bad driver you are that is." She flashed him one of her only joking smirks as he pulled into a lay by to change seats.

It was only twenty minutes later when Agent Scully pulled up in front of her apartment. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the car back, Mulder?" Scully asked as they both got out of the rental car.

"No it's fine, I'll take it back in the morning. Let me walk you up to your apartment, it's late." Mulder asked gallantly.

"Mulder, I have a gun." Was all the argument he needed to let her walk up alone. "See you in the morning."

"Night Scully, Sweet dreams." Mulder said as Scully headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, right." Scully said under her breath. "Chance would be a fine thing."

x

Washington DC FBI Building 6.39am

Mulder entered his and Scully's basement office, armed with a Starbucks latte to help him get though the morning. He stopped short, when he realised that his partner was already there and hard at work. Scully looked up to greet him.

"Morning, Mulder." Scully glanced absently at the small clock on her desk then added, "You're early this morning."

"I could say the same to you." Mulder said, as he eyed the three empty coffee mugs sat on the desk. "Since what time have you been here?"

"Since about 5.15am, I couldn't sleep."

"Why Agent Scully have you been working too hard?" he said in a mocking tone, as he knew full well that she always worked too hard. "Seriously though, you look shattered," he added cautiously "you've not exactly been your self for the past couple of weeks."

"I'm just so tired. I can't sleep, I don't want to sleep" She added the last in a whisper as she brushed her hair back off her face and revealed just how tried and drained she really did look.

"What do you mean you don't want to sleep?" he asked concerned.

"I just don't want to." Scully said sternly.

"But why?" Mulder countered as he perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"Its just..." Scully hesitated, "... every time I fall asleep I have dreams, and not the good type." She looked to Mulder for a reaction or a sarcastic comment but he just remained looking at her, waiting for her to continue. "It's stupid really... just last night was worse than before." She paused, then hoping to entice Mulder into a fight and change the subject added. "I guess it has something to do with that 'cock and bull' story we had to listen to yesterday."

"I know you only said that to try and change the subject you know." He gave her a half smile. "These dreams. What are they about?"

"Like I said it's stupid but I know you won't drop it, so here goes. I'm in a big white room, I can't see the walls. I'm laid on an operating table and I can't move. There are people around me but I can't see them clearly and there is surgical equipment. Then I wake up. Every time a little more happens." She looked to him, she knew what he was thinking, she had thought the same thing.

"You do know what you've just described, don't you?"

"I've got a pretty good idea what you think it is." She jested.

"You've described a classic example of an abduction, your memories are coming back, Scully."

"Mulder, I..." But Mulder cut her off before she could finish.

"Scully read the files, its been well documented." He had turned straight from concerned friend to FBI agent, he started to walk to the filing cabinets.

"I already have." She replied knowing in her head that what he said could be true, and knowing in her heart that it was.

"Well then you can't argue with me." For once he had some almost tangible facts.

"Normally I would but I just don't have the energy right now."

He looked back to her face and was reminded just how tired she looked. She was his partner but more importantly she was his friend, and she needed him "When was the last time you slept?" the concern had returned to his voice.

"What, really slept?" she asked, when he nodded she continued "About four of five days ago."

"That long? ...Well if you ever feel scar..." he was going to say scared but, realising she would never admit to that, changed his thought process "...Bored or anything you know where I am, no matter the hour." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Mulder." She thought to herself (he always says the right things, even though sometimes he can be a pain in the ass) she returned his smile.

"Hey, that's what partners are for."

x

Washington DC FBI Building Thursday, 2.39pm A couple of weeks later.

As AD Skinner approached his office door he saw Dana Scully looking once again dazed and distant without so much as a smile. He was getting increasingly worried; he had first noticed her acting like this over a week ago. He was even more concerned as Mulder and Scully were his favourites, though he would never admit it but his wife, Sharon had often mentioned it. When she did he would just say that he respected them because they stood up for what they believed in, though he had never managed to completely convince her. As Scully passed him without so much as a 'Good Afternoon, Sir' Skinner called her back.

"Scully." Skinner said in a load voice bringing Scully out of her trance.

"Sir." Scully replied, quickly taking in her surroundings and realising where she was.

"May I have a word in my office?"

"Yes, Sir." She never had managed to read Skinners tone of voice but the first thing that came to mind was (What has Mulder done now?) The AD motioned for her to enter his office.

"Please have a seat, Dana."

(First name, bad sign) "Sir, is there something wrong?"

"Kinda... I have noticed that you haven't been your normal self lately, you've seemed somewhat distant. Is there anything wrong? Anything I can help with? Anything I should know?"

"No, I'm fine, Sir." She replied before she had even thought about the question but she wouldn't have changed her response anyway, she was far too headstrong and they both knew it, but still, it comforted her to know that she had colleagues that cared.

"Would you tell me, if there was something wrong, I mean?" he said eyeing her curiously.

"Yes Sir, but really, I'm fine." Scully knew deep down that her superior hadn't brought her story but she also knew that he hadn't asked strictly as an AD. She knew too that he wouldn't push the subject.

"Okay, Dana."

"Is that all, Sir?" She queried.

"That will be all, Agent Scully." He said as he watched her leave, he knew there was definitely something wrong.

All the way back to the office she couldn't stop thinking (He was really concerned. I know he's not heartless but I'm still a little surprised.) She was still deep in thought as she entered the basement office again.

"Scully, You alright?" Mulder asked seeing she looked kind of out of it, again.

"I'm fine,. ...You'll never guess where I've just been."

"Where?" he looked curious.

"Skinners office, I think he was actually concerned about me." She said as she smiled at him still sat at his desk.

"Skinner, The Assistant Director, Are we talking about the same guy?"

"He's not that bad and you know it. The amount of times he's bailed you out are uncountable."

"I know. He's quite a nice guy actually...but don't you dare tell him I said that." He said smirking "And of course he does have a soft spot for you."

"Since when?" she gave him a look that said 'First I've heard about it'.

"Since always." Mulder replied almost laughing as she collapsed into her chair, the laughter was soon replaced by concern "When's the last time you slept?"

"About two or three weeks ago." Mulder gave her that look that he always did, as if to say 'ouch'.

"Scully?" he said hesitantly. "Why don't you talk to someone, try therapy maybe even try regression hypnotherapy? Something has got to help."

"Mulder, you're the only one I can talk to... I don't think I even want to know what happened to me... I just want the dreams to go away." She paused, "Mulder...you remember when you said that if I ever wanted to I could come around?" she asked hoping he did.

"Yeah." He said as he perched on the side of her desk.

"Well my dreams are, they just keep getting worse..." as she was speaking she could feel her eyes filling with tears, just thinking about them made her scared now "...so I was wondering if you would mind me staying around yours just for a couple of nights." She was avoiding making eye contact, as she was afraid that he would think she was being silly.

"That would be fine Scully." He said softly, he could see how frightened she was.

"I just don't want to be alone in my apartment."

"Really, it's fine." He said as he gave her a comforting smile.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment Thursday, 8.30pm

Scully was amazed to see Mulder's apartment was really tidy, and she realised where it was he had disappeared to earlier in the day, he must of came home especially. (He can be really sweet sometimes.) She thought to herself.

"You can take the bedroom, Scully." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"You have a bedroom?" she looked surprised.

"Everyone has a bedroom, Scully."

"It's even tidy." She said as she poked her head around the door.

"That's because I never use it...would you like a drink or something?" he asked polity.

"No thanks, would you think it really bad of me if I went straight to bed?" She asked as she felt her eyes closing.

"Course not, you need some sleep, night." He said with compassion evident in his eyes.

"Thanks, Mulder." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I really appreciate this. Night." She found her pyjamas. Then got into bed and slipped off to sleep without hesitation.

Ten minutes later Mulder peeped his head around his bedroom door to see if Scully had managed to go to sleep. When he saw her fast asleep he was mesmerised by the way she looked. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he could have watched her for hours. She looked so at home just the way he had often dreamed of her, in his bed. Under an hour later though he heard her moving around followed by her looking out from behind the bedroom door to see if he were still awake.

"Are you okay?" he knew full well that she would say yes even if she was on the verge of tears.

"The dreams won't stop." She said almost a whisper, "Do you mind if I watch some TV with you?"

"Sure but you don't have to ask, this is your home too, for now anyway." Silently he wished that it might be for a lot longer.

Scully went over and sat next to Mulder on the sofa as he asked "Are the dreams very bad?" She just nodded as the tears started to run down her face. Mulder put a comforting arm around her and she leaned up against him. It wasn't even ten minutes later when she was sound asleep with her head lying comfortably in Mulder's lap. As he heard her breathing slow he carefully threw a blanket over her that had been lying on the arm of the chair and rested his hand gently on her waist. He turned the TV volume down so not to disturb her, to have her this close to him felt strangely soothing. It meant he didn't have to worry about her, as he knew she was safe.

x

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment Friday, 7.30am

Dana Scully awoke with a sigh of contentment as she opened her eyes to the mornings sunrays drifting in thought the partially open blinds. She sat up wearily and stretched, satisfied with a good nights rest, it was the first time she had slept right through, in a long time, even long before the dreams had started. She looked around to find that she was alone on the couch. (Mulder must have gone to his own bed when I was sleeping) she thought to herself and realised that it disappointed her more then she would have anticipated.

The first thing to tingle her senses was the scent of freshly brewed coffee, closely followed by the delicious aroma of fresh baked goods. Mulder peeked around the doorframe from the kitchen giving her an apologetic smile.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with an apologetic gaze to match the smile. His hair was dripping wet and it was obvious that he hadn't long been out of the shower.

"No..." Dana replied somewhat dreamily. "I didn't even hear the shower."

"Good." Mulder took in the appearance of Dana, she looked more relaxed than she had in weeks and it pleased him to know he had a part in that. "How did you sleep?" he asked in his oh so familiar voice of late.

"Good... Really good actually."

"I'm glad. Did you want some breakfast?" Mulder asked.

"Sure..." Dana said, suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that she was sat in front of her partner wearing only her teddy bear pajamas. "Let me just get my robe." She went into the bedroom to find her robe but also found that the bed sheets were exactly how she had left them. (He must have stayed with me on the couch after all and just got up early to get showered) she felt contented once again. She returned to the lounge to find Mulder laying the table with Freshly brewed coffee, warm croissants and fresh orange juice.

"Do all your guests get treated this well?" she asked in a playing tone.

"I don't have many guests." He replied as he thought to himself (am I trying to hard)

Dana found that hard to believe. He was a very attractive man and she had often heard rumours about the reputation he had with women but maybe they were just that, rumours. She flashed him one of her enigmatic smiles as she said "Thank you".

x

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment Friday, 10.30pm

The day had gone quickly for the both of them. Work hadn't really seemed like work, as Dana had managed to convince Mulder, seen as she had a little energy, that it was the perfect day to get some organisation into their basement office. The furniture had been the first thing to be organised. The moving had gone smoothly, that was until Mulder had accidentally knocked over one of the filing cabinets, which resulted in them having to spend an hour re-filing old cases. The day had been tiring but productive, so they decided to treat themselves to a couple of glasses of wine and a film for the evening. The film they had chosen was 'The Mummy' and they were both enjoying it but it couldn't have been more than halfway through when Mulder started to notice that Dana eyes were starting to close.

"Why don't you head to bed Scully? You need to rest."

"Mulder, It's Friday night, I'm sure I can stay awake for a bit longer." Scully protested.

"You need to rest, go on. I'll see you in the morning." Mulder responded in a very final tone but Scully knew that she would be asleep in minutes anyway, the last couple of weeks were really taking their toll on her. Mulder continued to watch the rest of the film reviling in having had his partners company for the whole evening, it was nice not to have to spend the night alone.

As the end credits began to role he heard her moving again then she appeared at the doorway. "You okay?" he asked concerned. This time though she couldn't speak, she just shuck her head as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. He indicated for her to come and join him on the sofa and he put his arm around her once more. It hurt him so much to see her suffering, she was such a strong person, and he had never seen her this bothered by anything. Even when she had been returned to him after her abduction, she had not faltered once, but now, she seemed so weak. All he could do was embrace her and hope that it would somehow ease the pain. He decided that he must have been doing something right because in less than an hour, she was asleep. 

x

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment Monday, 11.30pm

The previous two nights had gone much the same as the Friday, Dana would start off with trying to sleep in Mulder's room alone but the dreams would soon come and she would end up on the sofa with her partner. Scully was starting to find it intriguing that she could sleep on the couch with Mulder without having so much as a glimpse of a memory but as soon as she was alone, it was like opening flood gates. She was finding that she could sleep a little longer each time before the dreams came, but they would always come.

Mulder was silently hoping that tonight she might sleep through alone, not because he didn't want her there with him but because he was finding it increasingly more difficult to see her so scared.

She had been in bed now for an hour, without waking, which was the longest in the few nights that she had spent with him. He found himself becoming incredibly tired so he started to doze, it was strange though without her there with him. It wasn't long before he heard it.

"No... no... stop it... Stop. Help me, help me, Mulder!" Mulder sprang to his feet and rushed to his bedroom. She sounded so scared. He opened the door and saw her there, on the bed, alone and safe but she was thrashing about so much, she was still sleeping, still dreaming. Mulder rushed to her side and tried to wake her gently but as soon as he touched her she sat straight up, unable to breathe, gasping for oxygen. 

"Dana, Dana its okay, its just a dream, its just a dream." Mulder said to try and calm her as he took her loosely in his arms.

"Its not, its not a dream, it happened, it happened, I can remember what they did... Why... why would they do those things?" The words came out in such a rush that she hadn't realised she was thinking them until they were out. She was sobbing desperately, unable to control herself any longer. Mulder held her gently and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed, he asked her softly "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Her reply was a jumble of words but he was just able to make out "No, no if I tell you it means it happened. It didn't, it didn't happen." The rest of her words were lost between sobs, cries and the pure trembling of her voice.

"Okay, its okay, Dana. You're safe now, I promise I won't let anything ever hurt you again." he continued rocking her and talking gently, trying to calm her but she showed no sign of being able to compose herself anytime soon. It was so painful to see her like this. He held her tight and leaned back on the bed. Calming her down with promises that he would keep her safe, and that she would always be safe with him.

x

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment Tuesday, 7.03am

Dana awoke with a start. She was slightly surprised to find that she wasn't on the sofa but still in bed, she was even more surprised when she realised that her partner was there with her. She looked up to his face but he was still sleeping, that's when it hit her, the memory of the dream was so clear that it was as if she had just woken up from it. She wanted to cry but more than that 

she wanted to feel clean, she needed to, she felt so dirty.

She silently crawled out of the bed and headed for the shower, she was careful not to wake him, she knew that the past few days were starting to take there toll on him too. As she stepped under the shower and let the hot water rush over her she silently done her mental swap. At night she was so scared but in the day she couldn't allow herself to be like that. She allowed the sensible side to her logic to come forward to dismiss the fear and irrational feelings.

(It was a dream, only a dream. It may or may not have happened but that's the point, happened - past tense. Its not happening now and it wont happen again, Mulder promised... Mulder! I slept with Mulder!...Its fine, relax. So you slept with your partner, its not like you 'Slept' with him, not that that would be a bad thing...) She mentally kicked herself for allowing that irrational thought to slip though her emotional barrier. (bad thought,) she inwardly cursed (so you slept in the same bed as your partner, its no different than sleeping on the sofa with him, or falling asleep at the same time on a plane. Its fine, it was purely innocent and platonic, just two friends. I needed him and he was there for me, just like he always is.) Dana allowed herself to relax under the hot water of the shower for a few more minutes before drying herself and dressing.

As Mulder began to stir he stretched out his arm to find his partner as he had done for the past few days. But there was nothing there, the feeling under his finger tips was unfamiliar to him. He opened his eyes to find that he was in his bed, alone. It took him a few moments to realised what had happened. He remembered Scully crying out and he remembered comforting her but after that everything was blank. (I must have fallen asleep) he thought (How could I be so stupid, sharing a bed with someone is completely different to falling asleep on the sofa with them. She must feel violated, I've invaded her personal space, oh my god... She probably things I'll try it on next, which I would never do... although I really want too... but I would never do that, not with her being so vulnerable... I'll have to explain.) Mulder pulled on his more comfortable sweats and went in search of his partner.

When Mulder emerged from the bedroom he saw that Dana was in the kitchen pouring a freshly brewed cup of coffee, when she saw him she poured a mug for him too. He headed straight to her. (Best to get this over with) he thought to himself.

When he reached her Dana flashed Mulder a thankful smile and past him his coffee. Before he could even open his mouth, she started the conversation.

"Thank you for last night Mulder, that was by far the worse the dreams have gotten." She paused for a moment "thanks for not leaving me, I don't think I could have bared being alone."

Mulder was taken aback. He was so sure that she would see his actions as invasive that it hadn't occurred to him that it might be what she wanted. He replied honestly "I couldn't leave you like that".

She smiled at him once again and he felt a tingle run up his spine. He loved how much closer they had become in the last few weeks. They had of course always been close but they had also always kept a little back, now that little was gone.

"Anyway, hurry up." Dana said simply.

Mulder gave her a puzzling look before saying "Huh"

"The meeting..., with Skinner remember, about the amount of expenses that have been going through?" Mulder still looked blank "Its at 8.30 and it's 7.50 now, you aren't dressed and we still need to make it across town." 

Mulder chewed his lower lip, "Hum... we're going to be late." Mulder said in a nonchalant way.

"No kidding." Dana replied in a more stern voice. "Now get a move on."

x

Washington DC Basement Office Thursday, 1.13pm

The meeting with skinner hadn't gone so well, of course it didn't help that they had been 20 minutes late, Skinner had come to expect that of Mulder but not Scully. Their quota of expenses had been used up within the first three months of the financial year and with only a month to go until the start of the New Year they had in effect been grounded, so no fieldwork for them. Mulder had popped out to get the both of them some lunch from the local deli so Dana was taking advantage of a few minutes alone to call her mother, she had after all not spoken to her in over two weeks because of everything that had been going on. Dana dialled the number hesitantly as she knew her mother would be upset with her for their lack of communication. 

"Hi mom, its Dana." She said almost as if to test the water.

"Darling I haven't spoken to you in weeks, is every thing okay? I've tried you at home and left messages, I was really getting worried?" Margaret Scully of course always worried about her daughter, even more so since she had been diagnosed with cancer, which had then gone into remission.

"Sorry mom, everything is fine. The last couple of weeks have just been a little hectic, so I've not been home much." She felt the need to be honest with her mother but she couldn't bring herself to talk about the last couple of weeks, they had been so draining.

"Is it work?" Margaret asked still concerned, she found it hard to believe that her daughter hadn't been able to spare a few moments to check in with her for nearly two weeks, since Dana had left home she had rang her mom every week, at least once. In fact the only time Margaret could remember having no contact with her daughter was when she had been missing, she shuddered to think about it, the only reason she had remained strong through that ordeal had been because of the support of Fox, Dana's work partner.

"Kind of, but anyway how are you?" Dana loved the way she could make a tactical manoeuvre without her mother noticing.

"Oh, I'm fine. So much has happened in the last few 

weeks. Bill has been..." She had started to explain what had been happening but had paused mid thought. "... Why don't you come up and visit for the weekend? Then we could catch up properly and you can tell me what has kept you so busy that you couldn't spare a few moments to call your old mum." Margaret had of course only been joking about the later but Dana felt the guilt ping immediately.

"Yeah, sure mom, that sounds good." Margaret Scully had a knack of laying on the guilt in such a way that it was almost not noticeable, (I'll have to find out how she does that) Dana thought to herself. "Oh but, I've been staying with someone and I don't know if he has plans."

"Well if he does then fine but if not why don't you ask Fox to come with you, I'd love to see him again."

"Okay great ..." Dana started then haltered "I didn't say I was staying with Mulder?" Dana asked a little puzzled.

"Oh please darling, Fox is the only man I've heard you talk about in the last three years, well except your brothers of course."

Dana smirked to herself, her mother was of course right. Since starting work on the X-Files back in 1992 Dana hadn't done much socialising and the last date that she recalled having had been a complete disaster. She heard Mulder walking back down the corridor hopefully with lunch, she felt ravished, so she brought the conversation to an end and let that last comment slip.

"Okay mom, I'll see you at the weekend. Take care. Bye mum." Mulder entered the office carrying two large deli bags as Dana put the phone down.

"How is your mother?" Mulder asked as he passed Dana her lunch.

"She's good, she worries, you know what they are like." Scully kicked herself, Mulder had never really had that kind of relationship with his mother. She carried on changing the direction of the conversation. "She's asked me to go up and visit her for the weekend."

"Oh." Mulder said as his heart sank, he knew that he wasn't the only person in her life as she was for him but he had loved having her to himself for the last few weeks and he wasn't sure that he wanted to give her up again yet. He knew of course that he was just being selfish. "That will be nice for you." Mulder took his seat.

Scully had of course noticed the sudden drop in his mood. "She said that you are welcome to come too, only if you don't already have plans that is?"

"I'd love to join you, if you are sure that I wouldn't be imposing?" Mulder replied meekly.

"My mother loves you and you know it." Dana replied. The past few weeks had been stressful and draining, but at the same time her relationship with Mulder had been the most relaxed it had ever been and she was really enjoying it.

x 


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret Scully's Home Friday, 7:27pm

The journey from Washington had been uneventful, they had spent the time talking about work and some general chit chat. As they pulled up out the front of the Scully family home Margaret Scully came out to welcome them both.

"Dana, Fox, it's so good to see you both." Margaret welcomed them both with a warm smile and a tight hug, first her daughter then Fox. Dana gave Mulder a sideways glance. It always amazed her that Mulder didn't flinch when her mother called him Fox but that he would take exception to anyone else using his first name. The only time Dana had ever called her partner Fox he had corrected her instantly, how she longed that there had of been an ice tea in the bag that night.

"Hi mom." Dana replied shaking her thoughts.

"Mrs Scully," Mulder acknowledged gallantly "It's good to see you again."

"Really Fox, call me Margaret, Mrs Scully was Bill's mother." She liked Fox, she always had. He had been a pillar of strength when Dana had been missing and she knew how much he cared for her daughter. She ushered them both into the house. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, I made up both guest rooms so you can choose." Margaret was being very careful with the words 

that she used, she know that Dana had said she had been staying with Fox but she hadn't actually said they were together. Margaret had often hoped that the two would become more than just friends but they were both so headstrong that she dared not to hope.

x

Margaret Scully Home Friday, 11:59pm

The three of them had spent an enjoyable evening catching up with each other, Margaret had filled them in on some of the things that had been happening with other members of the family and Dana had filled Mulder in on where these people appeared on the Scully family tree. It was getting late so they had decided to call it a night. They had each retired to separate bedrooms.

Dana hadn't had a nightmare in the last three nights and she was hoping that she was cured, she had also spent the last three nights in the same bed with Mulder and was hoping that he wasn't the only reason that the dreams had stopped. She loved spending time with Mulder but she knew that this couldn't go on, she felt like such a burden. She was in her childhood home, well one of many, her father had been in the navy so they had moved around a lot but this was one of the safest places she knew and if she couldn't get though the night here she didn't know where she would.

Mulder had gone to Bills old bedroom and she had gone to what was once hers and Melissa's bedroom. She fell asleep with no problem, it was late and it had been a tiring journey.

Two hours later Dana awoke in a panic. The dream had come to her and it had been as vivid as it had been on the Monday night, she felt slightly comforted by her surroundings but was still shaken. She lay there for twenty minutes trying to go back to sleep, determined not to let the dreams get the better of her. When she closed her eyes, for what must have been the eighth time, the images of unknown figures and shinny surgical equipment felt so real, it was as if they were in the same room with her. She finally gave in and headed for Mulder's room.

Dana opened the door to Bills old bedroom quietly. She peeked her head around the door allowing only the smallest sliver of light to enter the room. He had been in a light sleep but had sensed she was there. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't need too because he knew she wasn't crying but she was shaken. He pulled the blanket back to allow her to get into bed and put his arm around her. She cuddled in to his embrace and feel asleep without hesitation.

x 

Margaret Scully's home Saturday, 9:12am When Dana Scully awoke the first thing she thought was (now I'll have to explain to mum.) Although they had spent the previous night catching up, she had managed to avoid the subject of why she had been staying with Mulder. She knew that her mother would be upset with her for not telling her about it sooner but in all honesty, she felt embarrassed that she had allowed mere dreams to upset her so much.

Dana entered the kitchen after leaving Mulder to have a shower and found her mother preparing breakfast. Her mother gave her a wide smile, Dana knew immediately what her mother thought. "Mum we have to talk." Dana said some what hesitantly.

"Um, I noticed you weren't in your own bedroom this morning." Margaret said in a airy tone.

"It's not like that I'm afraid." She saw her mother looked confused by this so continued to explain every thing that had been going on. Dana had been right in assuming that her mother would be hurt by her not telling her sooner. Her mom was however pleased that she had shared the situation with her partner, instead of trying to deal with it on her own by bottling things up, as she had done on so many times before.

"Well, it just goes to show how much Fox cares about you doesn't it." Margaret said to her daughter once again offering that wide smile.

"Mom... He's a friend, a good friend but that s all." Dana said trying to squelch her mom's hopes and at the same time her own.

"But Dana, you two would be so good together, Fox is such a nice young man and you two have grown so close." Margaret wasn't going to give up on this but she knew there was nothing she could really do.

"Mum, we've been sleeping together in one way or another for the past fortnight, I think if something were going to develop between us it would have by now." Dana was slowly resigning herself to the fact that she and Mulder were destined to be just friends.

"You are forgetting darling, Fox is a gentlemen. He would never take advantage of you when you have been so vulnerable." Dana was starting to feel a little exasperated. It was bad enough convincing herself that the ship had sailed without having to convince her mom too. As she heard Mulder coming down the stairs she shot her mum a look.

"End of conversation." Dana said in a very definitive tone.

"What ever you say sweet heart." Margaret smiled at her daughter sweetly.

x

Margaret Scully's home Saturday, 4.39pm

Dana called to her mom from the hallway, "Did you need anything else from the store mom?"

"Some more coffee would be good, and milk." Margaret Scully heard her daughter close the front door and turned to Mulder "I never realised that you and my daughter were such caffeine junkies." She smiled at Fox sweetly. "Right I had better get started on dinner, those vegetables wont peel themselves."

"Can I help?" Mulder asked gallantly. He was feeling a little like a spare part.

"Only if you don't mind peeling potatoes?" Mulder jumped at the chance, he liked being in the kitchen but he didn't get the chance much as there didn't seem much point in cooking for one.

They were preparing a full roast dinner, as Margaret knew that Dana and Fox would have to leave early on the next day in order to be ready and able for work the following day. While they worked in the kitchen they began to chat about this and that and then the conversation took a turn with help on Margaret's part and they began talking about Dana.

"It is real good of you to be there for Dana." Margaret began as she was peeling the carrots. "Not a lot of men would substitute their social life in order to help a friend in need."

"Well Dana's a special friend, she's always there for me so I thought it was about time I repaid the favour." It was true, she was always there for him, bailing him out with Skinner, helping him and even saving his life. They were partners and that's what partners done, but it was more than that.

"I know Dana's very fond of you, but really two weeks. That must have made quite a dent in your love life?" Mulder was taken aback, he hadn't expected this line of questioning but he didn't mind. He felt that he could tell Margaret anything, even things he couldn't tell Dana.

"That's not really a problem, I don't date much." That was almost true, but the fact was that he didn't date, ever. The last time he had been anywhere near romantically involved had been when Duane Barry had abducted Dana, he had been so lonely.

"I always got the impression from Dana that you were quite the ladies man." Mulder gave Margaret a puzzling look and she continued "She mentioned a Phoebe Green?"

"God that's going back some..." Mulder started then faltered "...She mentioned her" Margaret nodded as she thought to herself (she went on for weeks about her, she really didn't like her.) but thought it was best not to say anymore about that. She was eyeing Fox's reactions (Maybe there is hope for them yet). There was silence for a moment before Mulder continued. "You know, I've really enjoyed having her stay with me."

"I think that Dana's enjoyed the company too." Margaret replied. She was starting to get exasperated, she knew that the two of them cared more for each other than 'just friends', they cared for each other in the way that lovers did, it seemed obvious to every one but them. Margaret decided to be ruthless "How long have you been in love with my daughter?" she was blunt if nothing else but it seemed to work because Mulder looked like he was about to fall over.

"I um, I" Mulder was literally speechless but decided to take the safe route. "I would never jeopardise my friendship with Dana." He said this quite definitively but with just a hint of shell shock in his voice.

Just as his last words had came out, Margaret heard her daughter's keys in the door her only reply was "I thought so." She said no more.

When Dana entered the kitchen she gave them both a quizzical look and could not suppress the smile that formed at the sight of Mulder in an apron, peeling spuds.

Nothing more was said on the subject that evening although Margaret had found it increasingly more difficult with each passing moment. That night Dana went straight to bed with Mulder to which he had no objection. He was slightly worried to leave Dana alone with her mother for too long in fear that Margaret would tell her daughter about their earlier conversation, though deep down he didn't think she would.

x

Margaret Scully's Drive Sunday, 11:58am

Mulder and Scully had decided to get an early start on the journey to avoid traffic. They had all enjoyed the weekend together, although Mulder was feeling a little on edge by Margaret's questions, he couldn't help think that he now knew where Dana had learned her interrogation skills.

Margaret gave them both a tight hug good bye. She had made her daughter promise to call her if there were anymore problems and had made Fox promise to call her if Dana didn't.

"Have a safe journey." Margaret instructed them.

"We will mom. I'll call you next weekend." Dana said as she unlocked the car.

"Make sure you do, you promised." Margaret turned to Mulder and said, "You make sure she doesn't forget."

"Will do ma'am." Mulder answered. Margaret took Mulder's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I hope to be seeing a lot more of you in the future Fox." Margaret said this loud enough for the both of them to hear. Mulder and Scully both shot Margaret a scornful look but neither noticed the others reaction. As Mulder and Scully both got into the car Margaret said under her breath "Really, for two people who talk so much they still have a lot to talk about." She waved them both good bye but suspected that it would not be long before she heard from them both again.

x

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment Sunday, 11:16pm

Even though they had left Dana's mothers early they had still got stuck in traffic but all in all the journey had been okay.

Mulder could hear Scully shuffling around in the bedroom so went to see what she was doing, he felt however dejected when he saw that she was packing. He had been dreading this day since she had came to stay, he knew it was inevitable but still he felt deflated.

"Going somewhere?" Mulder asked trying to mask his sorrow.

Scully looked up startled, she hadn't heard him enter the room. She gave him a meek smile. "I thought it was about time I got out of your hair... I mean I can't stay here forever, What if you wanted to bring a girl home with you or something."

At that Mulder gave Scully a quizzical look (Has she been talking to her mother?) Mulder thought to himself but upon reading her expression realised that she was being genuine. "It's not a problem really, you can stay as long as you like." 

She smiled at him "That's really kind of you but I think maybe if I try and get some normality back into my life maybe things will settle down." She noticed that he looked a little deflated so she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest. This was such a natural thing for her to do but a couple of weeks ago it would have been unthinkable. Mulder embraced her and treasured the moment, he didn't want things to go back to how they had been, they had been good before but after having had her so close he couldn't bear the thought of loosing it.

"Thank you Mulder for everything." Dana said into Mulder's chest. Mulder breathed in the sweet scent of Dana's hair, a scent that he had become accustomed to and longed for her to stay.

"You don't have to go, stay." Mulder said these words as a whisper that Dana almost didn't hear, she smiled at him sweetly.

"That's really sweet." She said as she leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek, in that split second Mulder turned his head to plead with her to stay in doing so however his lips brushed hers.

They both stared into each other's eyes, neither one of them had expected that but they found their lips meeting again more feverishly the second time. They were swept away with the moment; they had both wanted this for so long.

Slowly their hands began to wander to fully take in the moment. They were both in awe, was this really happening, it definitely was. As the moment took them Dana began to lead Mulder towards the bed, now she had him this close she wanted him completely but he stopped her.

"What?" Dana asked worried that this wasn't what he wanted, she searched his eyes desperately.

"We've never even been on a date Scully and you're leading me to the bed?" Mulder taunted her with a wicked smile.

"Mulder, the last three years has been nothing but one long date." Scully responded her body in frenzy. They continued towards the bed but Mulder stopped dead. "What now?" Dana asked feeling agitated. 

"We can't" Mulder said a look of horror on his face.

"We can't?" Dana asked thinking to herself (if you've come to your senses, if you were just leading me on than that's it, any relationship we have ever had is 'over'.)

"I don't have any." Mulder said mentally kicking himself.

"Don't have any?..." Dana didn't understand at first then she twigged "Condoms? You don't have any condoms?" she couldn't believe this.

Mulder rubbed his forehead, "I threw the last pack out last month ... They expired a year ago." Mulder said embarrassed he couldn't believe his luck.

"They expired?" Dana burst into fits of giggles, she couldn't help it. Mulder briefly considered going to the 24/7 shop three blocks over but thought that would make him look too eager. Dana regained her composer realising if they had waited this long they could wait a little longer. She gave Mulder a seductive look, "you know, there are other things we could do... that don't require condoms." She gave him a wink as she licked her lips at the thought. 

"Really..." Was Mulder's only reply.

The End 


End file.
